This invention relates to a card connector for use in connecting a card.
In various types of apparatus and equipment such as a notebook-type personal computer, a PDA (personal digital assistant), and a digital camera, a card may be used for the purpose of function enhancement. In order to enable the card to be connected, the apparatus is provided with a card connector.
An existing card connector comprises an insulator, a contact held by the insulator, a cover, and an ejector slidably held by the cover. The ejector has a spring and continuously urges the card in a card ejecting direction.
Typically, the card connector is fixed to a mounting object, such as a printed board, to which the card connector is to be mounted. In this case, a soldering portion of the contact is soldered to the printed board.
When the card is inserted into the card connector, a forward end of the card is brought into contact with the insulator. Therefore, a load applied to the card is received by the contact. In the existing card connector, the soldering portion of the contact may be damaged if the load applied to the card is large.